An Uneasy Conclusion
by CossetteLune
Summary: An alternative Brittana conversation before Santana leaves for New York.


A Brittany conversation.

**Disclaimer: **I have never written for Glee before, and most likely I will not again.

I am aware that Brittany and Santana already had a conversation but this a story that I have been sitting on for a long time and this was the best way I could put it. Just another way I could see this conversation going. Brittana is my OTP for Glee, but this is what I wrote instead. Essentially, it is a conversation between Brittana before Santana leaves for New York, again.

* * *

**An Uneasy Conclusion**

_CossetteLune_

Santana was finally alone when she took a deep breath and let out a small moan of despair. She was sitting near a small pond that children frequently played at during the summer, it was still too cold for anyone to play in it and it was a little late for younger children. The bench overlooking the water was cold against Santana's legs, but her mind was far too busy to think about that. The events of the day replayed in her head and though she acted confident in herself, as always, she still felt uneasy about everything. Brittany really seemed to like Sam and had no intentions of leaving him, even if Santana did move back into town. Trying to keep her brave face, she felt her lip quiver ever so slightly, biting her tongue to keep her facade up, an unexpected voice scared her and she thought she felt a drop of blood in her mouth.

"Santana?" The familiar voice sounded from behind the bench.

Not bothering to turn around, Santana continued to look forward. "Brittany, what are you doing out so late? Don't you have school in the morning?"

Her innocent laugh couldn't help but bring a smile to Santana's face even now, and the blonde girl took a seat beside her best friend. "I'm not too worried, I probably won't do any better in class tomorrow than if I had rested, you know me."

"You're smarter than you give yourself credit for, Brittany. You have a chance to show everyone that this year."

Brittany shrugged her shoulders and scooted a little closer to Santana. "What are you doing here?"

Santana did not want to think about what was plaguing her mind, especially not with anyone else around, even if it was only Brittany. "I was just thinking about things."

"I hope about nice things. Like how much greatness you have ahead of you, or about unicorns playing on the clouds. Sometimes I think about that when I'm sad and it makes me happy."

Santana shook her head but still let a small chuckle escape her. "Just about some things, nothing too important."

"And nothing about me and Sam, right?" One eyebrow raised slightly more than the other when she caught Santana's eye. "Because that isn't something you should think about or worry about as much as I think you are."

"Why not, though, Brit? He's not good for you, and I'm worried that one day he will get confused and swallow you whole with his giant fish lips."

"Insulting him won't fix anything. Besides, there is nothing to fix. I know you're upset, but you have to remember that you were the one who left me. I still tried to talk to you and wanted to make everything work, and because of you I was very reluctant to have anything with him. But then I realised, I like him and Santana has moved on, he makes me happy and I think I deserve that."

"Of course you deserve to be happy, Brit. But why him? And I'm coming back, remember?"

"Santana," Brittany sighed. "Did you really expect me to just sit around and wait for you to return. I was very lonely and sad for a very long time. Britney week didn't even cheer me up. Going to Glee seemed pointless and all I wanted was you to talk to, but you wouldn't even make time for me. To be honest, I think I was slightly relieved when things were finally definitely over between us, because I could stop worrying about you or how I felt like our relationship was becoming very one-sided. You had moved on, so I should too."

Santana's eyes widened and she tried to defend herself. "That isn't what happened, Brit. You really think I just left, or expected-"

"Stop Santana, I'm not done." Very rarely did Brittany get as serious as she was now. "Yes, you made me happier than anyone else ever could, and I loved you, and I would have loved to stay with you. But then you also hurt me more than anyone else ever did. You completely cut me off and it broke my heart. Sam makes me happy again, I feel like myself. Why are you trying to come back here and ruin thing for me all over again? Neither of us deserve this. And we both know that you do not belong here. You're too good for this city and there is nothing here for you."

Again, Santana was trying to hide her pain, these past words were like daggers to her, but she really did not have a defense to them. "You're here, Sue-"

"I don't care about Sue, Santana. You should do better things. You should be in New York with Kurt and Rachel or traveling and enjoying your life. You won't be living up to your potential here. I'm not worth coming here."

"You think too little of yourself Brittany."

"And so do you." Both of them kept hold of each others eyes for what felt like a very long time. Eventually Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana's cheek. "You know I miss you and I love you and I always will. But it's too late to change things."

"And it's my fault." Santana thought when she said those last words they would choke out and sound very hurt, but instead they were just extremely reasonable. Brittany gave a small smile and shrugged. "I'm sorry Brittany. I'm glad you're happy, though I thought you would have better taste than trouty mouth, if you really find his dull, horrible, mind-numbingly stupid impressions funny, then I guess you're good together."

"Thank you," Brittany smiled. "But I should go, and so should you. Tell me where you end up and let me know that you are being a superstar every day."

Santana nodded and Brittany got up and began to walk away. "Brit," Santana cried out, louder than intended. Brittany turned and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Santana smiled, her eyes gleamed with the threat of tears under the dim lights, Brittany nodded and made a heart with her hands before turning to walk away again. "I know."

Santana looked to the water again, though their conversation was short it was a lot darker now. Knowing that there was no way to get Brittany back hurt even more, so instead Santana imagined what this sort of setting would be like in New York and a smile formed across her lips. Brittany was right, Santana should be there instead of here. However, it did not mean she was giving up. Her new plan: Santana would move to New York and as soon as Brittany was done with high school, she would come too. Fish boy would drown in the busy streets and he would have to stay behind. Santana convinced herself of this, crossed her fingers and ignored the part of her mind that told her that she may have lost Brittany forever.

* * *

It's late, this is an odd genre for me, review's are however, as always, greatly appreciated. (Also, I changed the ending last minute, I don't know if I like it now.)

xx

CL


End file.
